


But I Am A Faerie

by orphan_account



Series: kyouhaba week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 2 Prompt, Faeries - Freeform, KyouHaba - Freeform, KyouHaba Week 2016, M/M, Smut, Soldiers AU, Tumblr Prompt, fluff (sorta), i love faeries so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll get right to the point. My magic. Kyōtani Kentarō. Military training camp. This guy is going to notice me even if I have to kill a bitch to make it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Am A Faerie

     I, Shigeru, swore to never use my magic to torment others. Kyōtani doesn’t count though. He isn’t just some other. He’s _my_ other. My other half. Oh my gosh. Did I just think that? And just as I thought I couldn’t get any gayer, too. I know for a fact that he’s gay, just an FYI. I was checking out this guy’s ass, and when I glanced around to make sure no one had seen, I saw _him_ doing the same thing. I didn’t bother with jealousy because that guy had a really nice ass. Like, _really_ nice. Like, damn-I’d-tap-that-ass-so-hard-he-wouldn’t-be-able-to-walk-the-next-morning nice. 

     “Dude, tone down the gay.” 

     I look up in surprise, then down. Kyōtani is untying his shoes on the bench beside me, his face warming up. 

     My eyes widen. “Shit, did I say that out loud? Sorry, man.” Then a terrific idea pops into my head, so I keep talking. “Hey, Kyōtani.” 

     He doesn't stop pulling at the impossibly knotted laces in his boot, so I continue. 

     “It's real hard to get release up here, you know. Especially surrounded by so many guys, muscles glistening with sweat and all…” I trail off and stare intently at him, trying to gauge his reaction. All I get is a brief glance of disgust before Kyōtani turns his back towards me a little. 

     The tips of his ears are pink, and I want to see his entire body flush that same colour. 

     Taking an incredible risk - since Kyōtani is much buffer than me, and probably able to beat me within an inch of my life - I lean down so that my lips are so close to his face that I can feel the heat coming off him in waves of spine-tingling pleasure. 

     “Come to my room tonight.” 

     The world goes blurry, and then all I can see is Kyōtani, who seems to be all around me. Except for above, because I’m taller. I smirk at him, and he brings his face so close to mine that I could kiss him if I weren't plastered against the lockers the way I am. 

     “Who do you think you are to ask me that, you fucking fairy?” 

     A frown is growing on my face, and I can't control it. He wasn't supposed to find out this way. 

     “I can't help being a faerie. I was born this way. And fucking is a perfectly sound physical activity. Care to join me, tonight, maybe around 23:00?” 

     A look of disbelief seems to have taken permanent residence on Kyōtani’s face “You're not supposed to own up to being gay to whoever, you dipshit. And don't refer to yourself as a fairy.” 

     “Kyōtani, I _am_ a faerie.” It gets exhausting sometimes, dancing around lies and telling half truths. 

     “Yahaba, stop. It's okay, I get it, you like dick. You don't have to call yourself that.” 

     I roll my eyes. Guess I have to show this idiot my wings if he won’t believe me. 

     “Let me go.” I poke at his chest, and Kyōtani takes a step back, too far but still too close at the same time. “Watch. I can't manifest them for long, it makes me dizzy.” 

     Kyōtani nods, and I take a deep breath, closing my eyes as I do so, before summoning that which marks me as a faerie. 

     I hear a small gasp and know that Kyōtani’s seen them. “See? I am a faerie.” 

     I feel a light touch on the edges of my right wing, and open my eyes to find Kyōtani gazing at them with such wonder that I can do nothing but stare at him. The usual anger and overall bitchiness that clouds his features are gone, and only amazement can be seen on his face, which is now the same pink that his ears once were. I smile softly at him and reach out to touch his face with my hand. His eyes shift to look at me, and then his eyes widen and if I thought the look on his face just then was beautiful, I don't know what to think now. His mouth is open in reverence as his fingers slowly reach out to touch my face, to trace the lines of my cheekbones and my jawline, to skim over my lips, to brush at the sides of my face. 

     I glance over at the mirror to see for myself his fascination with my face, and find that I've completely transformed. My skin is a pale ice blue and the lines of my face are sharper than a knife. 

     Kyōtani has stopped touching me, but is still standing there, looking at me as if I made the sun, moon, and stars. 

     I grin at him. “How about I fucked you like this?” 

     Kyōtani nods, dazed. The pink becomes darker, and I kiss both his cheeks before lacing our hands together. 

     “Let's go then.” 

     We take a step together, and are walking into my dorm the next second. Kyōtani blinks, glances around, panics. 

     “What the fuck? How did we get here?” 

     “Relax. I just transported us here.” 

     Kyōtani’s eyes widen so much that I'm afraid they'll pop right out of his skull. “Shit. That's pretty cool.” 

     I nod, and then Kyōtani is wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and a pair of handcuffs that some police officer will be missing for a few hours. 

     Kyōtani looks down, and then up, and then down again. “Uh… okay? You're into this kinda stuff, huh? That's cool. But I'm telling you right now, shithead. If I can't walk tomorrow, you're dead.” 

     So I attach the handcuffs to a post on my bed, and once Kyōtani’s ready and waiting beneath me, I position myself to thrust into him. He wraps his legs around my waist, and I grip his hips. After a nod from Kyōtani, I slowly ease into him. The pace stays slow and steady for a few more thrusts until Kyōtani lets out a low “ _Shigeru, fuck me_ ” and I let go. 

     Kyōtani is clenching around me and moaning into my ear and _holy shit is he biting my neck_ because I've never felt such a powerful buildup. Kyōtani fingers my wings again, and I shudder from head to toe before yelling out “ _Kentarō_ ” and releasing inside him. He comes a second later, breathing my name out as he goes limp beneath me. I pull out, and we lie on my bed, sweaty and panting, trying to come down from our highs. 

     “Fucking hell. I can't even feel my legs. Fuck.” Kyōtani says - whispers - after he tries to stand. 

     I laugh. “We should shower.” 

     A groan. I laugh again, and pick him up princess-style. I get a whack on the head for that. A second later and we're standing in the showers. “Don't argue and this won't take as long.” 

     After a good ten minutes, I have successfully scrubbed both myself and Kyōtani clean (and gotten my second blowjob of the night.) 

     “Dude, underwear.” Kyōtani _really_ doesn't want to sleep over, but I don't want to let him go just yet. 

     I magic up a replica of the ones he was just wearing, cleaning off all the sweat and cum from the bed at the same time. 

     He looks at the boxers suspiciously before questioning me, “Where did this come from?” 

     I look at the tag and shrug. “Costco, apparently.” 

     Kyōtani is a tomato for a brief moment before he tugs on the boxers and climbs onto my bed. 

     I slip under the sheets next to him and secure an arm around his waist. 

     “Sleep well, Ken,” I murmur to him, but he’s already asleep. 

     I fall asleep a minute later to the sound of light snoring and the firm body of Kyōtani Kentarō in my arms. 

***** 

     The dizziness that hits me the next morning is worse than any hangover I’ve ever felt, and I curse myself for being so stupid and using that much magic all at one time. But Kyōtani stays with me all day and kisses my forehead whenever the pain gets too bad, and I decide that it’s worth it.

*****

     “Shigeru!”

     The world is out of focus. Everything is muffled, the footsteps slowly approaching, the yelling hundreds of worlds away. All I can hear is my heartbeat, which is slowing down every second.

     Red.

     Everything is red.

     “Shigeru!” The footsteps have stopped, and something lands on the ground beside me with a dull _thud_. “Shigeru, what happened? Holy shit, you’re bleeding. Oh my _God_ that’s way too much blood. _Fuck_. I’m taking you to the doctor’s tent, okay? You’ll be fine. You’ll make it. I promise.”

     My head hurts for a minute, and I feel someone picking me up. When my eyes clear, I see Kentarō’s face, inches away from mine. I smile.

     “Kentarō.” My voice is weak, even to my own ears, but he hears me anyway. I see tears in his eyes when he turns his head to me, and I don’t want to believe it’s because of me.

     “Shigeru. Thank God. You’re still awake. Thank God. Hey, keep your hand here, okay?” He takes my hand, and presses it to my abdomen. It’s wet.

     “Am I… bleeding?” My head pounds harder with every step Kentarō takes, and I choose to interpret his silence as a yes.

     “Ken… just… put me down….”

     “NO!”

     Kentarō speeds up, and everything is shining too bright but it’s still too blurry for me to see properly and it hits me that I will die here, in Kentarō’s arms.

     “Kentarō.” I force my voice to come out clearly and Kentarō’s face is pinched up with worry and the first tear has fallen and _no it’s not supposed to be like this_. “Kiss me. Please.”

     A sob is ripped out of Kentarō, and after the first one, he can’t stop. He falls to his knees and clutches me to his body. “Shigeru… Shigeru… no… why… Shigeru…”

     “Iron.”

     “Wh-what?”

     “Whatever hit me was iron. It’s sucking my life force away. No human doctor can save me. Kentarō, please. Kiss me.” My voice is faint and breathy, and I shut my eyes again. Everything hurts to look at. Everything hurts.

     Kentarō sucks in a ragged breath and then presses his lips to mine gently. I taste the salt from his tears on my lips and want to cry too.

     “Kentarō… you were my greatest love.”

     He starts sobbing again, and his begs for me to stay are incoherent to my now dead ears. My systems are shutting down, and it looks like the nervous system is the first to go. I don’t mind. I had two long, happy years with Kentarō. We finished camp and moved into the same division of the military together. Despite the constant threat of death, we were okay. Until now, that is.

     I need to see him one last time. Just for a second before I go for good.

     My lids are heavy as I force them open and the last thing I'll ever see is probably all I've ever wanted. Kentarō, pink faced and teary eyed, is still holding me. Still chanting my name as he rocks over my body over and over again. I smile at him one last time.

          And then

                              I

                                      Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry
> 
> prompts were magic/training camp
> 
> i did both
> 
> yay
> 
> (sorry again)

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if I made any mistakes
> 
> too lazy to edit :P


End file.
